galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First Jorney Chapter: 12
Chapter: 12 Boiling Dust The scarred woman that came up the stairs with the disfigured face looked horrible, only a few strains of her coppery hair had remained. Two armed men, who appeared to be bodyguards accompanied her. She also was armed with a wicked looking beamer. She sat down into one of the lounge chairs touching her burned face and then looked at me. "Surprise, You didn't expect to see me again, did you, hero?" I shrugged. "I did not expect to see you at our first meeting, so it's no big thing." "You are one arrogant bastard, citizen. While I extract my revenge from you, and before this mission is over, you will beg like a baby, squatting on your knee, pissing in your diapers. You worthless piece of barbaric scum." The governor hissed. "How did you escape?" "Your jack-boots rethreads aren't Union police , and I required medical treatment. Friends of mine took over the clinic and in doing so killed the medics and interrupted their work before they finished my recovery." Her companions tied the governor to his seat and took his PDD. She kept pointing the gun at me. "Let's see if your people are more inclined to listen to our demands, now that we have the Governor as a hostage." One of the men forcefully raked the barrel of his gun across the governor's temple. Mr. Reynolds groaned as blood trickled down his face and neck to be absorbed by his shirt, for them to ignore that is barbaric. "You idiots don't get it, do you? This planet is Twilight, not Gore, and if you kill half of our population including me, nothing will change. We do not influence Gore ruling parties, they are private corporations, with no elected government in place." "No, you don't get it Mister politician, by killing you and more, the general public will apply pressure on their local governments and in turn the Union. The Union will demand the corporation on Gore stop their slaughter of the being present there. After all, it is part of the Union and must obey Union law." "You said it, terrorist. Twilight is part of the same Union, and killing innocent people will have the opposite effect." I asked. "Both of you forced me into this situation, one that I know nothing. Would someone please enlighten this poor, backward child what the hel is the problem. WTF is Gore and why are you protesting?" The woman gasped, "You honestly don't know what we are talking about, do you?" "Either the Union basic school on Nifleheim does not cover it, or discussed on a day I was sick and stayed at home. Heck, I didn't even know about Twilight until a few days ago." "Where are you from, hero boy, Bum Fucked Egypt?" "No, a place called Nilfeheim." She looked at her partners and said."A Neo-Viking, now that explains a lot." She then turned her attention back to me. "Gore is the most unusual entity in all the universe. It has no equal because it is not a planet. Gore is a being. A planet-sized, living organism. It lives, breathes, and thinks. Human maggots torture it by mining its flesh and draining its blood. It is the greatest single crime committed by the Union." Reynolds snorted. "You people are as wacko as they say you are. The Saresii and the Narth have confirmed that it is not sentient. It does not breath, I mean what would it breathe? Vacuum?" One of the men whacked him again. "Silence you are as guilty as anyone by doing nothing." The woman raised her voice with an extreme urgency vibrating in every word. "Of course, the Saresii are in on the scam. They are paid off by the Corporations exploiting Gore. Understand this you jerk. Gore is a god and cannot be measured with or by any of our standards. Don't make me laugh mentioning the Narth, those clowns are like kids playing in the grownup world, and they know nothing." I was pushed forward by the other man as he tied my hands to my back and took my PDD. I step back, as I was too close to her, then looked at her, "I guess it is the individual's unique concept as to what they consider a god, but would a god by definition not be able to defend or protect itself? Why does it need you? also, has it talked to you?" "Because Gore sleeps. One day Gore will wake and then it will tell us how to live and why we are here, but Gore is under attack by Corporations. They are hired by the Evil One to prevent Gore's awakening. Gore is as old as the Universe and knows everything. There are eleven more Gore-like entities throughout the Universe, and they together form the Spirit of Creation. Gore was sent to protect us from a Dark Spirit that is coming." She raised her fist, "Yes, Gore has spoken to me in many dreams. I have heard his cry for help, and I will not rest until I am dead or Gore is free. The others with me believe as I do and will take the same steps to protect Gore." "That's some pretty detailed information you got there from Gore. Why are you the only ones hearing it?" "Because the Servant has heard Gore and written down his cries for help. The Servant then opened our minds to Gore and his pain." "Well I am not one who puts down someones believes and their religion, but it sure sounds to me like every other religion with Darkness this and evil that and some guy proclaiming the status of chosen one. Who then sweet talks, sometimes with strongarm tactics, others into following him. I always wondered why a God or Gods would need priests to speak to us, could they not do that themselves? "Blasphemer, or do you believe you are the chosen one to hear Gore." I closed my eyes and acted as if I was listening to something and then said."Uh, oh. Yes, I can hear you, Gore, you mean like right now. Wow. Really?" She stared at me with an open mouth. I nodded "Yes, Gore, as you wish, I tell her. No problem, I think she will listen, or I hope she will. Talk to you again, soonest." Then opening my eyes, I said, "You are right, lady, for I heard Gore tell of great things to come. I am using my telepathy abilities to communicate with Gore. We had a pleasant conversation, and he wishes to thank you for your service. Also wanted me to tell you that he no longer needs your help, and you should all go home now. He also recommended that you quit this silly terror act and crime spree. Gore, being generous recommends using the money you will spend on weapons to buy a GalNet Commercial. He says you reach many more folks that way. That's how the Big Religions always do it." One of her companions hit me with his weapon. "Damn you, now Shut up." The woman interfered. "Stop that. He is my fucktoy. I also say there is some truth in what he says." She came over to me and asked softly, for my ears only, "Why are you not afraid? You look no older than maybe sixteen and yet you insult us, talk like there is nothing to fear. However, it would help if you were afraid as I will kill you for the trouble you are causing. You know that right?" "Lady you can't claim higher moral ground in one sentence. Then show one sentence later that you are no better than any of us. I was raised on fear and nourished with pain. Lady, you got nothing on my father, and while you play at being evil, he is evil. Plus what good would it do me if I shiver in fear." She snapped her fingers. "Well, then I will give you a reason." Her companion handed her a white hood with red blood splatter, and another terrorist produced a little HoverCam. After she put on the hood, she spoke into the HoverCam, "We are members the Gore Defenders, and we have captured and are holding as hostages, your Governor, his guest of honor and four crew members of his Dust Bouncer. The following are our demands. One: The complete evacuation of Gore. Two: Arrest and charge Alex Enroe the 7th and Rex Schwartz with the torturing of a sentient being, Gore. They are continually torturing a helpless and unique entity that is here to protect us all. Ignore these demands, and we will kill the hostages. Three: Don't bother searching for us. If we notice anyone coming within visual range of this Bouncer, we will blow it up." She turned toward the steward, lowering her weapon, and shot the steward between the eyes. That will guarantee you can not resuscitate him." "That should show you how serious we are. Don't bother playing to our fears, and our personal safety means nothing. The little Hero is next. I expect your response within the hour." Then totally out of character, raising her fist above her head and yelling, "Gore, Forever." The governor staring at the dead man howled. "You will hang, that I promise." She laughed. "We don't expect them to fulfill our demands, and they will try some Para-military stunt to free you, but that doesn't matter. You see, this Bouncer is rigged to explode with you in it." The Bouncer began to rock and roll, and she looked around, "Didn't you kill the driver?" One of her associates nodded, "Yes I did. Samuel took over the driving. We needed to move so they can not lock in on the bouncer." The entire Bouncer slowly leaned forward. "What the fuck is going on. Go check on that fool." The Governor said. "Your man driving the bouncer is certainly not a local. He drove straight into Lake Talcum." She got up pressed the gun against his temple. "Speak up. What are you talking about?" " Well, to start, we all including you and your team are doomed. Bomb or no bomb, as this bouncer will sink to the bottom of Lake Talcum. The reactor will overheat d we will then die either by suffocating or melting." Her associate looked at his PDD. "The flyer is not responding." The woman looked around nervously then said, "Go check on the flyer and stop the bomb. I keep an eye on these two until you return." The man turned and quickly departed to do her bidding. The bouncer bopped again this time in the rear. I said to her."I know something." She came over aimed the gun at me."Speak up, Hero." Again the floor rippled a few seconds. The lady terrorist lowered her guard and the gun taking a step to regain her balance. I had waited for that, and I pushed myself up as fast as possible, that caused my hard head to meet her glass chin. I could hear a grinding crunch, my head hurt immediately, and she fell backward. I jumped up, stepping into her, kicking the side of her head to ensure she was down for the count. "Ma' mam, you should always wear a hood since your face is nothing to be bragging about." She made no move to answer me. I was confident she was unconscious, and I rushed over to the Governor, "There is a knife in the back of my shirt, near the right arm seam. Can you reach it?" "Eric, you need to turn your back to me, and I should be able to get it." I did, he did, then cut the ties on my hands first. Damn, he also took a slice of my arm as well. I was bleeding, but I was free. I cut him loose, grabbed the gun of the woman and said to him, " Cable tie her up, double everything and then tie the ties together. Then use her PDD to call for help." I put on her white sheet and the hood and said, "I take care of the others." Without waiting for a response, I rushed down the stairs. One of her associates came running. "As soon as they landed, the flier sank. The flier is almost completely gone. We can' t reach it." Firing the gun first to ensure control, I yelled, "That should teach you, idiots, to not attempt a landing on the dust." I had a hard time keeping my lunch down as I dragged the now headless torso with a smoking neck into one of the little cabins. In the cabin was a man who appeared to be the cook, and he was tied up securely. He stared at me in sheer horror." No time to explain or free you, but no worries he won't bite anymore. I'll be right back." I headed forward to the Drivers compartment and found the driver dead on the floor in the open door and one of the Gore Defenders behind the controls. He turned and whined. "Whatever I do we keep sinking deeper." I pressed the still hot muzzle against his head. "Then stop and do nothing. How many of you are there? No answer, then I remove your body parts one by one painfully. Do you prefer roast finger or nuts." 'You aren't Helen." "Wrong answer. However, one forgiven, now. Well, I am getting nervously, quickly!" "Five we are five." "Get up." He stared at me intently then slowly stood up, and I shoved him out in the narrow corridor. While doing that, my eyes fell on a Toolbox, and while I kept an eye on him, I opened it and silently thanked the mechanic who stocked it. Inside toolbox were two tubes of Stick-n-Fix with an applicator. For a brief moment, I got the image of Tyr and Thor in my mind, and then it was gone. What the... I forced my attention back to the here and now. I swore to myself that I would carry a tube with me at all times. Just as I did with the off-world assassin, I encountered on the Poseidon, I glued the terrorist's hands to the steel frame of the door and put a generous helping of the goop over his mouth." This stuff is the greatest, don't you think?" His response was a series of "mmm's," but I was sure he meant something much less flattering. Hmm, three down with two remaining to take down. I systematically went from cabin to cabin and but found only one back in the Engine/reactor room. Still wearing a blood-splattered sheet, a goon knelt beside a spun metal container. Although the label on the box described a standard household cleaning product, I knew it was the seismic bomb they stole from the Naval depot next to the spaceport. The man had a small door open exposing several gauges, two switches, and a row of yellow, yellow, red, red, green, green LEDs. Without looking up, "I finally got it disarmed, the next time let me buy the explosives. The instruction for this piece of crap is in English from old Earth. Probably from the Klecker's heist that happened over a hundred years ago. It is not that stable either, so we'll need to check it every five hours. Oh, shit, are you union police?" Pointing the gun at him, I ask, " No, I'm the young bastard from Nifleheim. Damn, what gave me away?" "Boobless, Helen got a nice set." "I am working on that. Now, where is your buddy?" "He tried to reach the flyer before it sank. He is stuck out there." "Good for him. Now turn around and put your hands to the wall." I relaxed for a moment, after attaching him securely to the wall with the last of the Stick-n-Fix. The Bouncer, in slow motion, continued to sink forward which increased the tilt of he corridor to approximately twenty degrees. I removed the white sheet and hoody, for better freedom of movement, then carefully returned to the Governor. The woman still lay as I had left her, I hoped the Governor had secured her better, as I considered her a significant threat. Governor Reynolds looking at me with guilt written over his face, "Her PDD is worthless, we need her security code, or it will not activate." "Governor, you can toss it. I am sure she will not be that cooperative." Looking out the panorama windows, I noticed the dust had already reached the upper deck. " Sir, you have any idea how long before we sink too far." He shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but since they stopped trying to drive it out, we gained a little time. Max, I would guess maybe 30 minutes. The problem is the reactor, and whether or not it can discharge the heat and cool down. If not it will explode when it reaches critical temperature. Then: No reactor, No air, and No vision. However, that is pointless worrying because when it explodes if you have time bend over, put your head up your ass, and sing, Bye Bye Birde." "But, sir, you got the message out, won't they be looking for us?" "Once we are under the dust, it is virtually impossible to scan for us, the metal particles and the radiation in the microdust will mask our location. In the past, when we lost Dust Bouncers and equipment, nothing was recovered, absolutely nothing." "I will look for the other PDDs. They have mine, and yours and the Bouncer is bound to have GalNet." "I tried the GalNet terminal already. It is dead." I checked on the lady. She was alive, then I double checked her bonds and re-tied the knots myself. "You need to learn to tie better knots, Mr. Reynolds." He laughed nervously, "I will do that, and you need to walk much more carefully. Your movement is causing the bouncer to sink faster." I moved as carefully as I could and checked on the other Defenders but could not find a working PDD. I sprayed some release over the mouth of the one in the engine compartment."Where are our PDDs?" "We threw every working PDD and the onboard module overboard." "Shit, damn fools, that was a brand new Pro Dat, with my Credit chip inside it." I padded him down. "Where is yours?" "I don't have one." "How did you plan to get over to the flyer?" "The same way we came. With protective suits. We are all going to die aren't we?" "It's a bit late to think about that. Mr. Gore Defender, but your future isn't very promising in any scenario." The entrance hatch was underneath the dust already, and even with the Protective suits, we would sink too quickly and too deep. The lake was not full of water, and I knew trying to breathe boiling radiated dust would prove fatal. We needed to act fast and get the hell out of Dodge, something they always mentioned in the action-packed western movies. That reminded me to find out what a "western movie" was. Damn, here I go again, daydreaming in the middle of a disaster. Getting back to the problem at hand, I put on one of the suits and took one to the Governor. "I know this is not the time or place to file a complaint, but where are your bodyguards. As a VIP person, they are required correct?" "We've never needed that on Twilight. Despite the last few days, Mr. Olafson, our planet is usually tranquil, and such events are infrequent, and ordinarily confined to fiction novels. I am sorry that I convinced you to take part in this trip. You are far too young to die for stupid causes." " Sir, We are not dead yet, and they did transmit that demand video. They are bound to search for us." He smiled."You possess an unquenchable optimism which under distress does not allow you to quit or give up. You are indeed a hero." "Nubhir Poop. I am no hero. I thoroughly hate unfair situations, and this one without question meets the requirements." The dust had reached the viewports, and I looked at him, "Hold that thought, now didn't you say those balloon tires are meant to float on almost anything including this dust?" "The Bouncer is designed to drive across the waist-deep sand and dust maintaining bouncy and compressing the dust to the ground beneath, but it is too heavy to drive over these micro dust lakes. Of course, experienced drivers have learned to detect them, avoid the disaster. The tires alone would of course float on it." "Well, then that is what we are going to do. I can see a spare tire mounted on the back. We blast it from its mounting, then we sit on it and row to shore. It's big enough for all of us., to go rafting on. Just think we will be first to raft the riff." "No use. The entrance is already below the dust." "Oh, stop with the pessimistic we can't do attitude, Sir." I returned to the cabin and freed the cook. Then told him to go put on a protective suit. I found enough suits for everyone including the terrorists. I was in the back of my mind hoping there was none for them. That would make up for the stress they caused. I had them put on the suits and used sealing tape to tie their hands to their backs. I told the woman who seemed still unconscious. "You can either put on a suit, Helen or go down with the Bouncer. Your breath is too irregular for someone pretending to be unconscious." The bouncer sunk forward again lifting its back further up while the front windows of the panorama lounge were now entirely under that brown stuff. She moved. "I am going to kill you. You bastard." "We don't have much time, Lady and I am sure as hell will not waiting on you. So suit up or stay." She did, a bit slowly and I tied her up again. "Close your helmets," I said and fired the blaster at the rear viewport. The material was resilient, and it took another charge of the blaster to make a big enough hole for us to climb through. There was a simple lever mechanism to release the colossal tire, and then I herded everyone on it. The almost water like dust was already to my hips. The suits as I found out had radio links as I heard the ladies voice. "You are a fool, Hero. It would be best if you had killed me when you had a chance. Do you think I will let them retake me? I control the bomb via an implant in my head." "Dumb motor mouth," I pressed the trigger and turned her head to ashes. She was talking way too much. I climbed onto the tire with the help of the cook. The Bouncer slowing continued to slip into the dust, and a few minutes later the powdery surface had settled back to the smooth, glistering surface without a trace of the violence that had occurred not even thirty minutes earlier. The Bouncer balloon tire floated on the stuff with all the agility of a tyranno flapping around on dry land. Then a massive tremor ripped through the sand, and a fast-moving wave pushed the tire forward in a wild ride that rivaled the best amusement park rides, with everyone hung on for dear life. "Eric, I believe she managed to activate the bomb after all. Do they have ghosts on Nifleheim, if so, this will make a great after dinner speech." The governor's entire body shook with laughter. "I will make it a point to visit Nilfeheim and regale your family and friends with tales of your latest exploits. You saved all our lives again. I now wonder about the safety of being around you, please do not be offended but it has been both interesting and quite deadly." "Well, I don't mind your concern one bit. I too wonder about the safety of this world and how I need to revive my plans about staying here for a few more days." I pinched my cheek and bit my tongue to keep from laughing as the governor's face reflected horror due to my statement. "Sir, To ensure your safety and above all else mine, I have decided that I am taking the next available bus out of here, with little or no thought of its destination. I believe anywhere will be safer." After we finished laughing at our crazy jokes, anything to relieve the stress, the governor managed to contact a dust miner camp even with the limited range of the Helmet radios, and minutes later a small fleet of flyers appeared. They flew us to Dusk, and after the thorough examination by the medics, I headed to the hotel to get some needed rest. Thankfully the governor's staff allowed enough time to get a few hours of sleep and then time to clean up. I preferred sleep over the reception, but I received instruction making my presence mandatory at the hastily organized celebration by the governor's staff. Arriving back at my room, I dropped all my clothes in a pile as I went directly to the shower. Never tell me that a cold water shower was not a pure luxury. I had sweated, and it acted as a super magnetic for the microdust. They had warned me about hot water and the microfine dust. Although I had not touched or any other way came in contact with it, it felt like I had swum in it. The cold water sweeps away that feeling almost immediately, and the longer I stood under the water, the better I felt. Finally, I felt like an average person with no residual dust hiding in utterly impossible places. The Auto dresser being of the latest make and model, and also similar to the one at the Crystal Palace was able to fix my hair with molecular extensions as before the weapon store incident. I wondered if the dresser had any female selections, but I forcefully resisted the urge to indulge myself as I found out it had a rather extensive collection of female apparel. The suite came with a real Butler, that was a fancy name for a manservant, and he organized a new PDD for me. A courier from the local Union Bank delivered a new Credit Strip. Quickly checking it, I found that it once again had increased more than I had spent since arriving on Twilight. My chain sword that I had left behind for safekeeping before leaving for the tour was brought to me as well, and the attendant advised me to be sure and wear it to the reception tonight, he would not discuss the matter any further than to wear it. Out of a whim and a promise to myself I ordered a can of Stick-n-Fix and put it in my shirt pocket. Hoping I would not need it, of course. I knew that declining the invitation was a political and personal no-no. Still, I could wish! Security was tight at the Governor's penthouse on top of a tall downtown skyscraper. Mr. Reynolds greeted me at the reception and introduced me to a host of people, which I immediately forgot after they had shaken my hand. "Sir, I really would like to be a face among many, take the next space bus and be safely out of here." "Well, I can't blame you. Mr. Olafson but I assure you Twilight usually is not as disruptive as you have experienced. The Day and Night wars being over for a long time and since both towns are connected now with MagTubes, they have put their differences aside, except for the local Vaccu Ball matches of course. I wish I could show you some more of our world." A man wearing a stark white suit and matching hat came forward and introduced himself, "Mr. Olafson, I am Alex Enroe the seventh of Enroe Industries. Your fast action saved us an untold number of headaches, and I am inviting you to see Gore II, first hand. It is a very unusual place and a profitable tourist attraction. I can personally guarantee there won't be any more terror activities. That group was small, and thanks to the intelligence we gathered, the Union Police and the PSI Corps are here to roll up that little problem." "Sir, let me assure you it was not a little problem for us. They stuck guns in our faces, pistol-whipping the governor, twice, and that was only the tip of the iceberg." He frowned. "Forgive me for making you troubles sound trivial, Sir, as I chose the wrong words. What I meant to say is how grateful I am for what you did and wish to thank you for stand up to the terrorist." "I too am sorry for the biting reply I directed at you. I have not fully recovered from the ordeal. Now about Gore, how do they know it to be a living entity? What means were used and is the Union in acceptance of their finding? "First, a correction to your statement is needed. It is no longer alive. It was a space-born life form comparable in size to Terra. Hold for a moment, I need to bring the information regarding Gore up on my PPD, and I do not want to mislead you again. Okay, the description goes as follows, I am skipping the location info and such, going directly to the description section other than to state, It has a crystalline, silicone-like surface and is in permanent orbit around the sun Gore. No one knows its origin or how it developed. Now for the interesting parts, Underneath that crust, it has a thick layer of what we call Gore Tissue. It is this substance that is the primary reason for the continued invasive exploring this entity. More about this property later. It has similar tissue layers of different consistency extending to the barrier protecting the planet's core. A device akin to a heart resided in that core. That device stopped beating and/or pumping many centuries ago. The entity, whether a creature, planet, or an unknown species is technically no longer alive. The entity, due to its enormous size took a while for it to die. Some believe that because parts of the outer tissue regions are still active or alive, it should be considered to be alive. It has a unique range of small life forms of both plant and animal origin, but nothing that could remotely be called conscious. Space-born organisms are very rare if there were a chance it was alive Rex and myself would fight for its preservation. I can assure you the Saresii, and the Narth confirmed that Gore is no longer aware or has even the weakest brain or neurological function in any way, shape, or form." Alex Enroe offered me to sit with him and then said. "Big Corporations are often painted as the bully and the evil incarnate in these matters. However, I will assure you if the Narth confirm the life form is neither sentient nor alive, you can take that to the Union Bank. No amount of money, not even my formidable rival Mr. Schwartz could make the Narth do anything they don't want or make them say something that is not so." It did sound interesting. "So what are you doing there? I mean as a corporation?" "First and foremost we do research. The leading Xeno Biological institutes have branches on and inside Gore. Then we harvest small amounts of a unique biological liquid that has a host of pharmaceutical uses. Mind you that there is more of that stuff than water in the oceans of Nilfeheim and we harvest about 300 to 400 liters a year. Schwartz does about the equal amount." "Well, I guess I would not mind seeing it. It sounds like an interesting place, and unless that Helen woman is right, there aren't any others like it." He shrugged."The Gore Defenders and the Church of Gore claim that there are 11 others like it. In other galaxies of course and without any specific locations, but then the whole mythology of the Gore Planet was dreamed up by an unsuccessful play write named Steven Dunham. He served his twenty two month citizen service as a helper with the science corps on Gore II. He claimed the planet had spoken to him. He wrote a book and decided to found a religion. I think he thought it would be more profitable than writing plays no one wanted to see. That wacko adheres to the Gal Drift society and gets his followers from that same society. Union Police found his notes and PDD during his first arrest, and he admitted to having invented it all, to gain fame." I nodded. "That Helen woman sure swallowed it hook, line and sinker. I guess it is just an outlet for them to blame someone else for their problems." "Exactly, Mr. Olafson. Now if you like, we will depart Twilight in an hour or so. My private Yacht is standing by, and I have the distinct feeling you are not a big reception type of guy." "Now, was it my glued on the smile or maybe my auto-recording of "Hi, my name is Eric," that cued you in on that fact?" "Splendid, let me I shake a few more hands and then we both shall shake this place, pun intended." My PDD buzzed me I saw the Olafson Wolf Logo on the preview screen. I made a movement toward Alex, he motioned okay, and I moved a few feet away and answered with a full screen and speaker. It was Elena calling, she waved and smiled, then the optical sensor pulled back. I saw she was at Uncle Hogun's Inn with little Exa, who stood close to Aunt Freydis and my big Uncle. Her sad expression was gone, and she beamed smile which lite up the room. She was no longer the small frightened girl of Blue Moon. "Eric, everything here is wonderful. There is lots of snow, and it is cold. I had a snowball fight with the other kids today, and it was great fun." She swallowed and inhaled and went right on. "Do you know what is best? My biggest dream came true. I am going to be adopted. Really. I am going to be an orphan no more, can you believe that?" Uncle Hogun's usually so stern face looked at her with the heartfelt affection. "Eric you have made us the biggest gift you could have made. We love our little whirlwind." Aunt Freydis also smiled warmly. "We got a child of our own now. Little Exa and she is hardly stealing anything. She is magnificent. Well except when she's at your burg, and she smells the same cookies you love." I finally managed to say something."I am glad it worked out, for all of you." Elena said. "We miss you, even Father misses you but, of course, he doesn't say it right out. They delivered the new boats today, and Father named them Eric and Elena. Right now he is over at the Exchange Cafe bragging with his new boats and telling everyone that his son paid for them just like that. ( She snapped your thumb and finger.) Also, I miss you, Eric." "I miss you too, Elena." The Old Keeper came into the view field, and to my surprise, he wore Olafson Red. "Don't look at me like that. I think I look good in red. I am officially the Eldest now. I was beating your grumpy friend by a few thousand years anyhow. Egill is, of course, our official representative to the Assembly, after his introduction five days ago." He then touched the red cloak. "You know I had no clan association of my own and therefore could not be an Elder." He looked over to my sister, and I could see the old man's affection for her. "I give entire credit to Elena, as it was her idea. She is a smart girl, you know. On her suggestion, your father made me an Olafson, and now I am an Elder. To be exact, the new Eldest of Nifleheim, if that makes sense. I wasn't associated with anything new the last few millennia." I had listened to his report and smiled "I was just surprised to see you in Red, definitely suits you well, and makes that shaggy beard look whiter and easier on the eyes of the beholder." He brushed his beard. "I think I could trim it a bit." Then he quickly changed the subject. "What is this all about, you being the Hero of Twilight? Aren't you supposed to be halfway to Arsenal? You're essentially still in the neighborhood." "Well, things got out of hand here, and you know me, things sort happened then I could not walk away from injustice." "Yes, we saw the news. Sure, happens. Things like this mess always seem to kind of happen around you. So where are you now?" "In a spacecraft, and on my way to Gore II. I was invited to check it out. I still have lots of time to make it to Arsenal." "Oh yes, Gore. I have been there. Gore is an amazing but disgusting place, and also exciting when you consider its history. Please, send me a Poster and a T-Shirt from there. I forgot to pick them up, and I like to have a souvenir from all the places I have visited." "Sure will." " Thanks, and take care, young Eric." They all waved, and Elena blew me a kiss. "Next time you call, please use an Avatar enabled GalNet terminal. I need a hug from you." I promised Elena I would, and then seeing father give her a strange look, I quickly terminated the call. The Governor insisted on handing me a medal with a small key attached to the bottom and said. "From what I understand you are going to apply at the Academy. So I thought a medal might be a good idea. It's the Key of Twilight, a newly minted high honor." I thanked him and said my farewells, and then with Alex Enroe, departed for the Spaceport. We rode in a brand-new Enroe Excelsior flyer, and I padded the seats. "I got to admit these must be the most comfortable seats ever." He grinned broadly. "I am glad you approve of them. Schwartz Industries make not everything good, you know." "I am sure that is the case. I bought an Enroe Industrial Recycler, and it did everything it promised in the brochure." "That is nice to hear from a young Hero." "So, you are going to ride that into the ground, correct Big Shot Enroe man?" "Yes, that's me. Enroe Industries, second only to SII." "I guess there is some rivalry between you and them?" "Of course there is. There are thousands of Mega Corporations but only twenty that are called Ultra Corporations. We, I mean Enroe is number two, and I hate to admit that, but we and all the others combined would still be a distant second to SII." "What makes them so much more successful?" "The main factor of their success is Rex Schwartz, their CEO, and President, he owns most of the stock of his corporation, and he is an immortal. You know belonging to that mysterious original group of about two hundred humans selected by someone or something called the Guardian of Earth. SII and Enroe started on Terra, even before the Ascent. Then, of course, the technical monopolies Schwartz Industries controls. You know the Schwartz corporation owns both GalNet and the marvelous secret of instant communication. SII licensed this technology to the fleet. SII has patents on all Space Train technology, Owns two of the biggest Space Bus companies and is the sole operator of the new Trans Matter tunnels, another technical monopoly. Schwartz Industries is the Queen approved, and the Nest appointed supplier for Nutri-Syrup to the Klack. You cannot even begin to imagine how much Sugar vitamin syrup he delivers to the Klack daily. SII had significant trade and commerce with the Attikan Commonwealth for over 500 years, long before they became members. Can you guess who does 90 percent of all business there? I nodded. "Perhaps not in quantities but even I know, the Klacks are counted by the Trillions." He sighed. "Almost eighty percent of all ships and approximately seventy-five percent of deliveries to the Union fleet is made by SII." He started to sound a little defeated. "So it is hard to compete against all that. Not to mention the Good and Evil company business debacle, after all this time, be forgiven." "I heard people call SII, the Good Company. However, I've never found out why?" "It's a long story that happened before there was a Union. I'll tell it to you over dinner before we part company. promise." "I never thought about all that. I didn't have much off-world contact as I grew up, my father was overly restrictive, and my grandfather was "eliminated" by a MegaCorp's greed, so I am not exactly a big fan, but my Grandfather was a business-man and left me some money. I am pretty sure it is not a Mega Corporation." "What's the name of his Company? Maybe I heard of it." "It is called Silver Falcon Enterprises." "You mean Mr. Ragnarsson was your grandfather?" "You knew him?" "Your Grandfather was a legend, Eric. Chairman of the Trade and Finance Committee at Pluribus and he started that company of his with minimal resources. It was us who purchased most of that corporation after your grandfather died. Silver Falcon Enterprise wasn't a mega-corporation, but it certainly isn't small. It is an independent subsidiary and operates several mines and of course the Silver Hawk Emporium. New stores open daily. Yes, I knew your grandfather, and everyone, including me, respected him a great deal. I heard Arsenal Naval HQ mentioned as your final destination, does that mean your interests lay elsewhere, and not primarily in business? "Yes, Grandfather had it sold for that reason. I wish to join the fleet and become a starship captain." "Now that is a worthy goal, indeed. Can you tell me about that corporation that endangered your planet?" I told him the story, and he listened without interrupting. "Yes, I am afraid that can happen. The smaller corporations fight tooth and nails for every percentage of profit and not always careful obey the law both Gods and man." Alex held up his hands. "Now I am not claiming we are angels now, but Enroe had a terrible track record in the distant past, and I do everything to keep us on the right side of the law. Enroe Industries has, at least under my watch, not committed murder, hired assassins, or engaged in blackmail. We don't have a Black Ops department like that aforementioned other company. Now I am not above knocking off a few heads of rival corporations figuratively now and then, but for real murder, No. I sincerely hope my rival would not go that far, to be honest. However, considering internal sabotage and deceptive behavior, I will take whatever action necessary to relieve the company of evil and wrongdoing that hurts the company." Glancing up and then pointed out the window he stated, "That's the Spirit of America, my "small" yacht." What he pointed at, was a beautiful disc-shaped ship, gleaming in a deep cobalt blue and I was certain at least a 500-meter hull. "Wow that's is what I would calla mega-spacecraft. A little too big for yacht status." "She'll get us to Gore in no time, and indulge all aboard in marvelous comfort. I am proud to state that we never experience trouble getting the best crew members. Before you ask the "silly question, A loyal and trust-worthy crew can be the difference between life and death in space. I have a constant yearning for life, ergo a happy crew." Category:Edits by Posidous